Immer
by How-to-smile-101
Summary: Gilbert and Matthew have been friends since they were 6. Then Gilbert moved to Germany when they were 13. Can read this before 'Forever' or after. Forever in Gilbert's Point of view, Enjoy! For Kharissa ((Again... )) PruCan, Metions of GerIta as well *Immer - Forever in German


**HOLA! So, this if **_**Forever**_** In our favorite awesome Prussian's Point Of View! PLUS! I'm working on something for 'Room 203' soooo…**

**This is the last thing for Kharissa, I am now accepting requests! :D Tell me your O.T.P and genre ((E.g mine is Hurt/Comfort PruCan)) and I'll ask you a bit about what you want the story to contain ((Like memories and stuff)) So yeah… ENJOY! Xx**

FOREVER – GILBERT'S P.O.V

My tired crimson eyes looked without seeing*, if that makes sense. I knew there was clouds, and a beautiful blue sea under the plane, but I was years away. In the past, thinking about my Birdie.

I saw him, his cute, shy little smile, champagne coloured hair, his violet-blue eyes that showed every little emotion that he felt. I sighed, memories flooded out like a waterfall,

_I remember the first time we met, we where about 6, I had been bored with colouring, so I drew a smiley face in black crayon on the pristine white wall. Later, before the end of the day, the teacher found it, and boy, was she mad! She tore into me instantly,_

"_Gilbert! Did you do this?" Her glare was so scary! _(Hey! I was 6! Teachers are like, the police at that age!)

"_Uhm… No?" I quivered under her harsh glare._

"_Really? Then who did it, Gilbert?" She was onto me._

"_I-I did it Miss" A soft, sweet voice spoke up._

_Mrs. Horn's** glare turned to the small boy, his hair ended at the bottom of his ears, his glasses where too big and kept slipping down his narrow nose. He was adorable._

"_Matthew? You did this?" The boy nodded._

"_Clean it" The Mrs. Horn walked off._

_From then, me and Mattie where best friends._

Someone poked my shoulder, I jumped and faced them, finding my little bruder, "Get some sleep Bruder." He turned over as the lights dimmed. I just turned back to the window, blackness reminded me of the night we had before I left.

_I watched the ads that seemed to last for hours as Birdie made the popcorn, He came in after a minute._

"_Hey _Poisson _How are the ads?" He asked as he sat on the couch beside me._

_I screwed up my nose and threw my arm over his shoulders. "Boring without you Birdie!" I smirked as Birdie blushed and snuggled up to my side. I didn't pay attention to the movie, but I buried my nose into Birdies maple scented hair. I kissed his scalp softly, I saw his face become red._

_An idea popped into my head, I grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Birdie, his eyes widened, '_P-Poisson!_ What was that for?"_

"_POPCORN WAAAAAR!" I yelled and we ended up wasting the whole bowl of popcorn and missed the rest of the movie._

"Sir? Would you like to get some sleep?" A blonde Air hostess asked. I shook my head.

"No thank you, I'm not tired." I smiled at her, she nodded, looking confused.

I leaned back, popped in my headphones and listened to music and remembered Birdie the rest of the way to Canada.

** TWO YEARS LATER**

"Come on, we'll catch a movie at mine yeah?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, sure!" Tonio and Frances followed me back to mine.

"Hey Old Man Roma! I'm guessing Feli and Lovi are here too?" I asked as I saw Feli and Lovi's father-figure.

"Si! They are!" His grin unnerved me… like he knew something I didn't.

"Ah, right. Seeya!" I called before following the sound of Feli's giggling to the lounge.

We relaxed and talked for awhile, while we waited for Arthur whom Franny had asked.

Suddenly, I was attacked by a ball of white fur intending on licking my face off.

'HEY!' I yelled loudly flailing as the white dog barked happily and carried on licking my face.

"Kuma!" Wait…. I know that voice! Then, I saw him… he was taller and thinner, his champagne coloured hair was tied back in a short ponytail, the soft red of the ribbon contrasted perfectly with his hair. His eyes, still that vibrant royal purple. His glasses fit him better now, I was so busy watching Birdie for the first time in 7 years I didn't hear him and Franny talking, but I saw him hug Feli and say something, I was too busy watching those beautiful crimson lips form his words softly and sweetly.

"Hey, Birdie! Why don't I get a huug!" I called out.

_Gott, the first thing I say in 7 years is that?!_

He smiled before turning towards me, "Of course you do Gilbert. You the reason I'm here." He said before he wrapped his arms around me, making my heart go hay-wire.

I hugged him back, and idea struck me so I pulled him down onto my lap.

"Gilbert!" He squeaked, blushing darkly, making me chuckle. I was about to say something when a ringtone cut me off

_This is my ringtone!_

_It's on my iPhone!_

_No you don't have one!_

_Your on th-_

Birdie blushed harder and pulled out his phone.

"Salut?" He asked pushing up against my chest. I smiled and rested my chin ion his head as he listened to his phone

'I know where Gilbert lives Al-' I cut him off by grabbing his phone off him and out it to my ear as Mattie yelled at me

"-_Tie? Matt bro what?"_

"Kesese~ Hallo Alfred!" I yelled as I ran away from Mattie (Who looked like he was going to go all 'Hockey' on my ass (… Please, don't ask!)

"_Ahaha! Hey dude! Mind if we come in? I hear Mattie yelling" _ Alfred's American accented voice bounced through Mattie's phone's speaker.

I was about to say come on in when I saw Alfred and Arthur in the doorway, Alfred had Mattie in his arms

"Haha! Dude! Gave Matt his phone!" Alferd let Mattie go as I handed him his phone.

"Aw~! Here you are _Vogel!" _ I grinned while a glint of sliver caught my eye, there nesled against the red of Matt's hoodie was the _ring_. The ring I gave my Birdie when I left. I reached out and clasped in in my fingers, its counterpart seemed to burn my chest where it lay.

"I still have mine too…" I breathed softly.

"So, are you two a couple?" Damn you Frances."

"_Ja, _You could say that…" I smiled down at Birdie who nodded and smiled back. _Oh Gott! His smile!_

"Lets watch a movie!" I yelled, grabbing Birdie's hand and pulling him up to my room.

_He was back!_

I had no idea what the movie was or what it was about, I was only concerned about the beauty I had curled up in my arms. My nose was buried in Birdie's Maple scented hair, I kissed his head occasionally I was in heaven.

"Hey, _Vogel? __Ich Liebe Dich" _ I whispered against his ear. I moved down and kissed his cheek, he moved so he could whisper in my ear:

"_Je t'aime trop Gilbert._ _Toujours"_ Then, without a warning, I was experiencing my first kiss with _mien Liebeling_ in 7 years.

_Fin!_

_*You know when you stare at something but you don't see it because your thinking too hard? Yeah?... No? Ok…_

_**Mrs. Horn was my first teacher and if you did anything like that, she would have you guts! D: She was so scary! _

_**FRENCH:**_

_**Salut:**____Hey or Hi_

_**Oui:**____Yes_

_**Merci:**____Thank you_

_**Je t'aime trop Gilbert. Toujours:**____I love you too Gilbert. Forever_

_**GERMAN:**_

_**Hallo:**__Hello_

_**Vogel:**____Bird_

_**Ich liebe dich:**____I love you._


End file.
